muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Fun Thrilled Family Times
The Muppets Fun Thrilled Family Times is to be a series of upcoming shorts where The Muppets Go Under Cover had left off. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Pops, Emily, Crazy Harry, Camilla and Uncle Deadly (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Croaker, Bobo, Manha-Manha, Andy and Johnny (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Neuter (voices) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Link Jr. Hogthrob (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker, Horace and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Bethany (Kermit and Miss Piggy's green twin pig daughter, Jack and Joan and Janet's green twin pig granddaughter and Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Clifford, Mildred Huxtetter, Bobby Benson, Doris, Summer, Wayne, Wanda, Rizzo and Yolanda's pink twin frog goddaughter, Robin, Andy and Randy's pink twin frog cousin and Bean's pink twin frog godsister), Statler, Lips and Foo-Foo (voices) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Skeeter, Doris and Summer (Voices) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda, Yolanda and Sophie (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Kermit Jr., Kermit and Miss Piggy's pink twin frog son, Jack and Joan and Janet's pink twin frog grandson and Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Scooter, Skeeter, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Lips, Clifford, Mildred Huxtetter, Bobby Benson, Doris, Summer, Wayne, Wanda, Rizzo and Yolanda's pink twin frog godson, Robin, Andy and Randy's pink twin frog cousin and Bean's pink twin frog godbrother (voices) * John Tarteglia as Goggles and Boris (voices) * Bruce Canoli as Carter (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * John E. Kennedy as Arnie and Blotch (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) Other Voice Performers * Brett O'Quinn as Albert, Gonzo and Camilla's goz-kin son (voice) * Drew Massey as Griffin, Gonzo and Camilla's other goz-kin son (voice) * Victor Yerrid as Goldie, Gonzo and Camilla's goz-kin daughter (voice) * Warrick Brownlow Pike as Henrietta, Gonzo and Camilla's other goz-kin daughter (voice) * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Betsy, Fozzie and Doris's triplet daughter and Emily's triplet granddaughter (voice) * Frankie Cordero as Wally, Fozzie and Doris's triplet son and Emily's triplet grandson (voice) * Stacey Gordon as Penelope, Fozzie and Doris's other triplet daughter and Emily's other triplet granddaughter (voice) * Rickey Boyd as Freddie, Rizzo and Yolanda's son (voice) * Vicki Eibner as Bianca, Rizzo and Yolanda's daughter (voice) * Tyler Bunch as Jasper, Rizzo and Yolanda's other son (voice) * Karen Prell as April, Rizzo and Yolanda's other daughter (voice) Short Episodes * Episode 101: ''No Dessert Snacks Before Dinner Time'' * Episode 102: You Came Another Long Way * Episode 103: ''Gonzo and Camilla Engaged'' * Episode 104: 4 Not Misbehaving * Episode 105: Fozzie and Doris Engaged * Episode 106: ''3's the Crowd'' * Episode 107: Rizzo and Yolanda Engaged * Episode 108: ''An Entire Rat Family Party'' Category:Shorts